What If ?
by Cornichon92
Summary: A V/B fic. Both of them are happy but what if the past of Vegeta will hunt him now back? And the evil will get his revenge and both do not know each other where they really meant to be? There will be also other character of DBZ such as Bra/Trunks/Goten/Pan ect.
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters so actually I do not own anything..lol make me cry!

Big thanks to my beta reader Vegeta'sNo.1 ! Please check also the fic´s Searching for Prince Charming it´s a good one :)

So just enjoy the it hope so R&R plz...

_PROLOGUE_

Somewhere in space, 35 years ago.

There was a man with blue skin that had an evil smile on his face. His appearance seemed to be the one of a mere human but his aura literally screamed EVIL. A door opened and the man stepped inside, bowed down to one knee and said.

''My Lord we are ready to leave''

''Good. I will have my revenge on Vegeta-Sei and this blasted Royal one day! Prince Vegeta is a fool and so is his Father to neglect me and my house" He chuckled.

The man in front of him who was still bowing, looked up to speak. ''Lord, may I ask you, as your advisor, why Prince Vegeta denied your offer to marry your daughter so that the alliance between Vegeta-Sei and Zagno-Sei invigorated for eternity, what would mean the end of the Cold Empire? I mean, Kind Vegeta had tried to talk to his son, but this still refuses. Then you dismissed me and everyone else.

His lord interrupted him harshly ''Your point?''

His voice shook with fear as he answered ''M-my point is, why would the prince do that?''

His lord sighed. although he did not want to tell his right hand the truth, he had the right to know. "Because when all of you left the "seer" entered and said that he is not meant to be affianced to my daughter! He said that he has already chosen a mate that even was his soul's mate.''

His right hand spoke nervously. ''So he has mated at such a young age? What is he, four?

His lord took a step forward and shouted right into his face. ''"Fool! Enough of this none sense! Now go and tell the Captain that we are going to the coordinates 2-Kjs-234-SK1."

His right hand stood up and stepped to the door. But before he opened the door, he turned around and asked. "Sire are you sure? The outcome might be not what you expect. We still can have an alliance with Vegeta-Sei even if there will be no union between the Prince and Princesses. Maybe to got to the-''

But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupter by his lord once again. ''I said ENOUGH! I do as I please and your are lucky I could never harm you, brother. One more word, though, and nothing in the whole universe will be able to fix what I will do to you! Now go.''

The man turned around and left his King. Outside of the room, he sighed. Maybe he will get to his senses before we will arrive at that blasted planet. He thought.

Meanwhile on Vegeta-Sei

King Vegeta paced around the throne room with one eye fixed at his four year old son. ''Have you been with any of the female species?'' He asked, his tone dangerous and his glare more than intimidating. The small prince gulped in fear. Never had he seen his father so serious and so furious since the seer left. The prince tried to calm his trembling body and answered. ''Y-you mean like the q-queen?''

''NO!'' His father bellowed. What in the world does he mean? The prince thought. So he took all his courage and asked. "Has it something to do with what the seer said? This Mating thing?''

''Yes.''

The Prince did not know what mating meant but his pride would never allow him to tell his father so. ''I have never seen nor have I been with a female or a woman except the Queen.''

The King tensed up at these words. The Prince smirked inwardly. I guess I said the right thing, not that I lied anyway. He thought to himself.

''Good. Now go. I have business to attend.'' With those words, the Kind dismissed his son and sat down on his throne. When his son bowed down on one knee and left the King's sight.

''This is not good. Not good at all.'' He said to himself.


	2. Party part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters so actually I do not own anything..so are you glad now!

**Big thanks to my beta reader Vegeta'sNo.1 with it I would not be able to post such a good fic ;)**

Plz check the fic Searching for Prince Charming or If tomorrow never comes from Vegeta'sNo.1

**Thanks for the REVIEWERS and FOLLOWERS!**

Before I you start reading you should know that the age of the characters are not what they should. I made them much younger! Also there is not a huge age difference between Trunk and Bulla..you will see why later on..so without to nerve you again enjoy and R&R let me know what you think!

…...

It was a hot summer day on Earth; a perfect day for a party. Since it was a nice day and a special one at that, one of the most famous families of Earth would throw huge party. Yes, the Briefs but not any Briefs member. Bulma Brief, heiress of Capsule Corporation and greatest genius of Earth, maybe even of the universe, celebrated her birthday. At the big garden of the Capsule Corp compound were many tables and seats and a huge banquet all around the place. There were many people enjoying the party, known as the Z-Fighters.

"Oh man how long do we have to wait again until Bulma decides to show up on her own birthday party?" A small bald man called Krillin asked a taller men with spiky, unruly black hair that stuck out in all directions. His name was Goku, but if you asked Vegeta, Goku was known as Kakkerot.

"Oh com'on Krillin don't be like that! You know Bulma and me just showed up some seconds ago thanks to instant transmission! Give her a minute in the bathroom." Goku said cheerfully with his trademark goofy grin he had passed on to his younger son. "That's my point! Heck even Vegeta showed up before his wife did." Krillin pointed with his finger to a wall not far from them.

"Oh hey, Vegeta I didn't see you. How is everything going?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn" He replied and tried to ignore Kakarott as best as he could since his mate did not allow him to spare with the fool because of her so important birthday.  
"Such a enigma" he mumbled annoyed to himself. Goku and Krillin where not sure if they should better shut up or talk to him. Though the way Vegeta frowned, it seemed that the best way to approach him would just be to ignore him.

Vegeta turned his attention again to the sky. _'Baldy is right Bulma is to late what has been taken her so long?´_ he thought and with that in his mind he made his way to their bedroom. He barged into the chamber and shouted annoyed in a harsh tone."Woman ,you better be ready or else I will blast you to.."

He stopped dead in his tracks immediately when his eyes landed on a sobbing, blue-haired female, sitting on the floor next to the bed. He knelt down next to his woman and cupped her face so that she was now looking up to him with blood shot eyes.  
His voice immediately went from a harsh tone to a soft one as he spoke up again.

"Bulma" The sobbing got stronger as tears ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs but only more of them escaped her blue orbs.

"Bulma what is wrong?" His question was almost a whisper but she heard him anyway.  
She bit her trembling lower lip and between her sobs she managed to say. "I—I-am -.." before she could finish her sentence Vegeta had silenced her with a kiss, his hand still on both sides on her face.

"I know" Vegeta kiss her again, or rather pecked her lips.  
"B-But how do you kn-?" She blurted out confused. However the female was interrupted by his lips once more.  
"I know it for about one week. Woman, do you think I am a fool? Look, it would eventually happen as I know you! So don't ..I know you think I would be mad at you or want to kill you but the truth is ...is I am happy about it more than anything else!" The Saiyan told her honestly, kissing her again and pulling her up so that both of them where standing now. He held her close to him as their eyes locked, blue and onyx.

"I will deny it as long as I am alive, but you have made me the happiest men alive for more than once. Nobody in the whole universe would change the way I feel for you.. what you have given me is more than I have ever deserved...Bulma no matter what life throws at us, I want you to know that you are mine forever and I want that you know that I Lo.-" Her lips were now the ones used to silence the other. She knew how he felt for her and how hard it was for him to confess his love. She did not need to hear it, she saw it in his actions of the past and even now she could see it in his eyes.

She sighed and whispered sweetly "I know."

"Hn, now c'mmon we are late. You don't want that your guest wait any longer. Besides, Kakarott is here so if we do not hurry there will be no food left and I think you are starving.." He let go of her as she giggled. They entered the bathroom quickly to get her ready and not long afterwards they stood outside in the garden.  
Before they were too close to the guests Bulma turned her head to look to her husband.  
"Vegeta?" She asked so quietly, it was like a whisper. If he wouldn't have such a great hearings he would have overheard it.

"Hn?" He grunted more than replied.

"I am sorry! I really am." She said in a sadly. He spun her around so that she was facing him directly now. It was a rare thing that one heard Bulma actually apologizing, especially if she was wrong. His gaze was intense, to see if she meant it or not but he saw she was honest; he was not expecting that actually.

"You shouldn't " His word were not soft as he continued "IF any one should be guilty it is me now come so we can get this over with. I still need to give you your gift, later" The last part he said, rather annoyed, almost hissing at her. He hated to be around people and therefor he tried his best to avoid such gettogethers.

"Do you have you PDA again?" She asked annoyed, knowing already the answer.

"Hn, whatever" He muttered, pausing when they where in the middle of the party.  
Vegeta sighed. It would be a long day and he had this bad feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure why but he knew something bad would happen and any minute that passed, the knot in his stomach got worse _'Yup, definitely something bad . But I guess I have to wait and see.._' He thought and rolled his eyes.


End file.
